wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Todd (book chapter)
"Todd" is the fifth chapter of Sideways Stories from Wayside School. Synopsis Todd is being bothered by Joy, which causes him to speak out loud and get in trouble. However, he saves the day when he prevents a duo of robbers from hurting anyone. Plot The chapter opens in Mrs. Jewls's class, mentioning every student but Todd would always be talking and carrying on. Todd would take his time to speak, but whenever he started, Mrs. Jewls would remind him there's no talking in class, and writes his name on the DISCIPLINE list. Todd looks around, seeing nobody talking, and scratches his head. We are introduced to the DISCIPLINE list, in which after one offense, Mrs. Jewls would write a person's name on the board. After the second offense, Mrs. Jewls would write a check next to that person's name. After the third, she'd circle the name. Todd gets to work, only to be interrupted by Joy. Joy bothers Todd, asking him about what page he's on in his workbook, and constantly talks about how much further she is. Todd avoids speaking, as he doesn't want to get in trouble again. Joy tries to continue to bother Todd, eventually sharpening her pencil, and poking him in the back. Todd continues to avoid a response. Eventually Joy pulls Todd's hair and refuses to let go. When Todd finally speaks out against Joy, Mrs. Jewls reminds him he shouldn't talk in class, and writes a check next to his name. Todd scratches his head. It is revealed that if one were to get three strikes on the DISCIPLINE list, they would be sent home early on the kindergarten bus. This has happened to Todd each day since Mrs. Jewls became the teacher, causing him to go home at twelve o' clock when everyone else went home at two. It's acknowledged that Todd isn't a bad student, but he always gets caught. Todd is curious about what happens from twelve to two, but knowing he has two strikes against him, he just seals his lips and gets back to work. Suddenly, Mrs. Jewls hears a knock at the door and two robbers with masks and guns come through. They ask for everyone to give them all their money, but everyone in class only has pocket change. The robbers question what kind of bank they are robbing, only for Todd to inform them that they are in a school. The robbers ask if they have anything valuable, and Todd decides to give them the greatest gift of all: the gift of knowledge. He hands them Joy's workbook, and they decide to give up being criminals. They exit the building without hurting anyone. Joy has to get a new workbook, and start on page one. Todd asks her what page she's on, and brags about how much further he is, only to get a third strike against him. When Todd leaves at noon, everyone in class cheers for him, while Todd just scratches his head. Characters *Mrs. Jewls *Todd *Joy *Robbers (debut, only appearance) *Maurecia *Leslie (debut) *Dameon (debut) Trivia *This marks the first time Leslie and Dameon are mentioned in the Wayside School books. The robbers also make a debut, but this is their final appearance in the series. *The three-strike system Mrs. Jewls operates is also revealed. Gallery Todd 1978.jpg|Dennis Hockerman illustration Todd Chapter 1985.jpg|Julie Brinckloe illustration Todd Chapter 2003.jpg|Adam McCauley illustration Foreign editions Todd Chapter Illustration.jpeg|Peter Allen illustration (UK) Todd Joy Todd.PNG|Peter Allen second illustration (UK) Todd Chapter Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura illustration (Japan) Category:Sideways Stories from Wayside School chapters Category:Book chapters